


He Should Know Better

by Ryenan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Makeup, Phantom Troupe Dynamics, Tattoos, Zoldyck Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck & Kalluto Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kalluto Zoldyck
Kudos: 8





	He Should Know Better

“Kuroo wants me to get a tattoo.”

The window Kalluto swings through is not...open, exactly, but he’s been honing his nen into something more powerful under the spider’s tutelage, and slips into the room in an impossible fashion quite easily. 

Illumi doesn’t look away from their work, applying mascara daintily to a face not quite his own. 

“No.”

“It is the final step of joining the spiders.”

“Was my answer unclear? Kuroo may come in off the street if he needs to hear it from my lips.”

Kalluto doesn’t ask how he knew that Kuroo was waiting on the sidewalk below, some ninety five stories down. Illumi was nearly a decade older, and the oldest living Zoldyck child for a reason. 

“What if I said please?”

“You are sixteen.”

“I’m a licensed Hunter, emancipated in the eyes of the law.”

Illumi does not have to rise from the chair, slow and dramatic, to loom, massive and dangerous, over Kalluto like their father always did. Illumi is so much more dangerous, unbridled and uncontrolled, that the blade-sharp wave of bloodlust conveys the point without Illumi moving a muscle more than the twitch of his fingers to add another layer to his eyelashes. 

“You will always be my younger sibling, Kalluto. You know this.”

The aura vanishes just as quickly as it appeared.

“Will you paint my other hand? I don’t want it to be sloppy.” Illumi caps the mascara and proffers the bottle of polish in their unadorned right hand, as if the conversation is over. 

Kalluto has no reason to refuse the request, and steps forward to the vanity as he speaks.

“Kuroo is going to think you killed me.” Illumi’s nen was so vicious, Kalluto had almost blinked under the onslaught - Kuroo absolutely felt it.

“Kuroo should know better.”

Kalluto isn’t sure if it’s a compliment or an endearment. He unscrews the polish cap and gets to work. 


End file.
